Meeting The Crow
by Kyou Kara Rin
Summary: Vegeta has been in a mental institution for two years. He hasn't spoken to anyone since he was admitted. One day, he meets a mysterious woman in black...


Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama, FUNImation, etc. I do not own them. I do, however, own the character known as "The Crow".  
  
  
  
Meeting The Crow  
  
by Crow Mirror  
  
There is one person who is feared by all races in the universe. Her name has been forgotten, but her nickname lives forever. She has black eyes, raven hair, and fair skin. She wears black lipstick and eyeshadow and dresses in a black dress. She is known only as The Crow. No one knows if she is real or not, a living person or a haunting apparition. She carries a black rose and an old round mirror. She visits those who are about to die, gives them the rose, lets them look into the mirror, then leaves. She will never be seen by that person again.  
  
Vegeta had spent the past two years in a mental institution. He had gone over the edge when Bulma and Trunks were killed in a car crash. Bra and Goku had tried for the past two years to reach her father, but he wouldn't respond to anyone. It was during one of their visits that Vegeta saw The Crow.  
  
She walked up to him in her black attire and made eye contact.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "Why are you here?"  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Are you a ghost? A friend or a foe?"  
  
She handed him the rose.  
  
"For me? Th-th-thank you. Please, tell me your name."  
  
  
  
Goku and Bra began to worry about Vegeta. He was more zoned out than usual. Then something really scared Bra. She nearly fainted.  
  
"What is it, Bra?" Goku asked, giving the girl a hug.  
  
"Father," she began. "He's crying. He's crying tears of blood."  
  
Sure enough, the saiyan prince was crying tears of blood. Vegeta's ki began to become less noticeable.  
  
  
  
"I have forgotten my name," said the dark figure. "Just like you have forgotten how to live. I am called The Crow." She grabbed Vegeta's face and stared into his eyes. He looked into hers, and saw a hint of pity in her black, searching eyes. "If there is one thing I know, it is this: you have suffered a great deal during your life. You retreated into your mind to escape the pain. Don't worry, Vegeta, the pain will soon end forever. You will soon be reunited with Bulma and Trunks." She released him.  
  
"How do you know this?" he replied, shocked.  
  
"I know more than you could ever imagine," she replied in a way that made Vegeta shiver. "You wish to see the outside again, yes?" Vegeta nodded, and she held up the mirror. "Look into this mirror. You will see whoever is on the outside. You will be able to talk to them, but only for a moment. Then everything will darken, and you will meet your loved ones once again. Do you wish to look?" Vegeta nodded, and stared into the mirror.  
  
  
  
Goku and Bra nearly jumped. Vegeta's eyes had moved towards them. He looked at them, and smiled.  
  
"Vegeta?" asked Goku.  
  
"Kakarot," began the Saiyan Prince. "My oldest enemy. Guard my daughter with your life. She is my last hope in this world."  
  
"Father? Why are you saying this?" asked Bra in a worried way.  
  
"I don't have much time left. Bra, my daughter and only living child. I want you to know that I love you and have always loved you. Good-bye."  
  
"Don't go, Father!" cried Bra, throwing her arms around Vegeta. "I love you too, Father!" She began to cry.  
  
  
  
Vegeta saw The Crow disappear. Everything went black, and he met his loved ones as promised.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes had closed for the last time, and his body went limp. His ki could no longer be sensed, and his daughter cried her heart out at her father's death. Goku tried to comfort her, but was saddened as well. Neither of them knew that inside his mind, Vegeta had met a black eyed, raven haired woman in black makeup and a black dress. They would never know that this woman, who carried a black rose and an old round mirror, showed Vegeta the way out of his mind. All they knew is that Vegeta had died, smiling at everything and nothing. 


End file.
